broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Corvus (Broken World 2)
'History' The Corvus had existed in their high homes for longer than most races know of. It is only within the recent years that they have descended down, to ground-level, to mingle with other races. 'Physiology' The Corvus are a race of humanoid birds, which can resemble any bird found in nature; from hawks and eagles, to colourful parrots or penguins. Corvus are usually slender and slightly shorter than Humans, although this is dependent on the species they resemble. The lifespan of a Corvus is very short, they are lucky to reach 40 years of age. However, they mature fully within 4-5 years of birth and learn swiftly throughout their lives. They have 6 limbs; two arms, two legs and two wing-limbs that begin just behind and below their arms. The size of these wings is often dependent on the species the Corvus resembles and allows them to fly short distances. The Corvus have a tremendous appetite, as flying or gliding uses a large amount of energy. 'Personalities' Corvus believe that every goal, perspective and opinion can only be attributed to an individual, not shared amongst a group. The concept of 'community' is largely foreign to them, but they are not inherently anti-social; the values of teamwork and organisation are still understood. The Corvus possess no term to refer to their species as a whole, instead opting for pronouns such as 'we' and 'us'. Even the name 'Corvus' was given to them by the Elves and is used for both the singular and plural forms. 'Skills' Corvus, due to their light weight and wings, have the ability to fly for short distances. This is much more advantageous from their high roosts, where they may glide for miles. 'Culture' 'Families' How the Corvus treat their close relations is unknown. 'Homes' Corvus live in roosts, eyries and nests, built in the tallest of trees and the sides of mountains. They can range from simple bundles of hay and straw, to more complex builds of wooden planks and other building materials. Their small territories often limits their growth and makes them incredibly territorial. Larger social bonds can form, leading to larger communities and homes, however these are few and far between. Corvus nests can be found across the known world, regardless of the borders of the 'groundwalking' nations and factions. Due to the relatively new concept of a 'community', the Corvus are not burdened with the preconceptions of the masses and new undertakings and ideas are quickly and willingly done. Little moves faster than a good idea moves through the Corvus. 'Leadership' Corvus leadership is another remarkable aspect of their race. Instead of a centralised government, leadership of the race will change from nest to nest, every 10 years. In a large migration known as 'The Soar', the patriarchs of each large roost, along with a chosen champion, will fly to the roost of the current leader. There, along with any other Corvus who have made the trip, they will engage in a series of trials and tests. The champion who is successful will decide who the leadership will sit with. Usually it is bestowed onto the leader who has brought them, but it is not uncommon for them to announce themselves as the new leader. Leaders of roosts or nests will be the ones responsible for settling disputes amongst individuals or rival roosts. 'Religion' Nothing is known of Corvus religious practices. 'Relations' It is unknown whether the Corvus share strong ties with their families. 'Language' Corvus possess the ability to communicate in the common tongue and also the varying calls and cries of many species of birds. It is unknown whether they can fully communicate with sapient birds, or whether they have a language of their own. Category: Races